Bodies
by jessicajeffrey
Summary: After weeks of hunting horcruxes, Harry and Hermione are fed up with the loneliness they have been saddled with.   Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione  hinted , Harry/Ginny  hinted


The rain on the canvas woke Harry to yet another dreary day in Regal Wood Park. It was heavier than it had been the last few days, and Harry knew that it meant another day of unsuccessful contemplation.

He and Hermione had been travelling from forests to parks and camping grounds relentlessly since Ron had walked out on them. They didn't know what to do. They were in a slump that they had no clue how to get out of. So they continued on, each hoping that the other would have an idea or suggest that they stop. It had been like that for weeks. Harry knew that they would soon have to sit down and discuss what the best course of action was.

But Hermione was still followed by the dark cloud that had settled when Ron had left, and Harry didn't want to cause her any more anguish than necessary. He knew how she felt about Ron, and sympathised with her situation. It would have been difficult to constantly argue and fret with the person you loved. Harry considered himself to be the lucky one, having walked away from Ginny before she could walk away from him.

Rolling over, harry stretched out on his bed and stared at the canvas of the tent above him. Thinking of Ginny had reminded him of the fact that, being a teenage male constantly harangued by hormones and adrenaline, he hadn't had any contact with any human beings other than Hermione for weeks. The thought of Ginny's blazing red hair, the soft skin of her upper lip, the curve of her spine, left Harry with the sensation of a hook in his abdomen. It was pleasant.

Harry ran his hand under his pyjamas and wrapped his hand around his now fully erect penis. All the thoughts of Ginny raced through his head as he began stroking up and down the shaft. He moaned as he remembered the first time Ginny had done the same, her smooth hands bringing him to ecstasy. He shuddered as he reached his climax and smiled weakly to himself. It was a shame that Ginny wasn't here. She loved to watch his face at his climax. It was apparently akin to the face he made when he finally caught a snitch: surprised, yet satisfied.

Suddenly, the flap that kept the rain and cold winds out of the tent burst open and Hermione, hair even bigger than ever, walked in. Harry quickly sat up and pulled his blankets into his lap. Hermione had her back to him and was taking her boots off. She was muttering to herself about the rain, and how it was delaying them still further. She turned around and, noticing that Harry was awake, smiled radiantly.

"Morning, Harry," she said, walking to the table in the middle of the tent and sitting on one of the three seats that surrounded it. "It's really coming down out there. The river's overflowing its banks, but luckily there's a dip in the land before it reaches our tent. We'll be fine for the day."

"That's great, Hermione," Harry replied, hand still gripping the blankets. "Ugh, would you be able to give me a moment? I just... need to change." He smiled weakly.

It was like a light bulb had appeared above Hermione's head as she stood up quickly. "No problem Harry," she said. "I completely understand." She put on her boots and stepped back outside.

Moments later, Harry called Hermione back in. She peered around the flap before stepping inside and, seeing that Harry was fully dressed and somewhat clean, sighed with relief. She moved inside and resumed sitting on the wooden chair that she had originally chosen.

"It's been a while since we saw any other people, isn't it?" She looked at her hands, clasped on her lap. "I understand that it must be difficult for you, with only me for company."

"Hermione, I don't think..."

"No, Harry," Hermione interrupted his poorly constructed argument with ease. "It's just that, I feel the same way. You obviously know how I feel about Ron, and I too have... urges. It's only human. I'm no better at controlling them than you are, Harry. It may be hard to believe that I too... think about that a lot. I'm just a lot better at hiding it from you."

Harry was shocked. He actually felt his jaw drop in surprise. He hadn't even thought that Hermione might have been going through the same sort of emotions that he had been. He usually refused to believe that girls actually did... that. He knew they did, but he preferred to think of them as a little more pure than he.

Hermione looked at him. She repositioned her hands to clasp both her knees. She continued to look at Harry, so much so that it began to make him uncomfortable.

"Harry, I have an idea. I had it a while ago actually, but I didn't think that you would go for it. But seeing you as you were this morning, I think you're more likely to agree." She swallowed, drew a breath and continued. "We're friends. Only friends. But I think that this situation calls for something a little drastic." She peered at him, hoping he would catch her drift. He just looked at her, waiting for further explanation to ease his confusion. "Please don't change your opinion of me after I ask you this Harry. I need it as much as you do. I think that we should have sex. You and I. I know that we're good friends and nothing more, but I think that we both just need someone to hold and to be held."

She was rambling, and she knew it. Harry could do nothing but stare. He had never thought of Hermione in that way. Well, recently at least. There had been a few times in their first few years as friends that he had caught himself wondering what colour her pants were, or what face she made when she came. But it had all changed when he realised that Ron was in love with her, and that he himself was in love with Ginny. Ginny. He couldn't do that to her. Even though he had walked away, he still felt the same for her.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" he asked, unsure about what her answer could be.

"Ah, yes. That." She stood up and walked over to her bed. Reaching under her bed she pulled out two vials. "The thing is, Harry, I'm not attracted to you whatsoever. It's nothing personal. I mean, you're an attractive young man and I'm sure any lady would be lucky to have you. But you're my best friend, and I'm in love with Ron. So I thought maybe we could do a little... role playing."

She walked over to him and sat down on the bed he was sitting on. She handed him the vial.

"It's polyjuice potion. The one that you're currently holding contains a strand of Ron's hair. This one," she gestured to the one in her hand, "contains a strand of Ginny's. I thought that we could each get a release, and with a person that we love." She looked at him expectantly, but also hesitantly.

Harry thought for a moment. It seemed so wrong. He couldn't do that to Ginny. But he didn't think he could take it any longer. And he did walk away from her. He was a free man. And Hermione was a free woman. There didn't seem to be any harm to it.

Quietly, Harry opened the vial and looked at Hermione. Understanding, she opened the vial in her hands. They both drank at the same time and waited for the effects to take hold. They had both taken polyjuice potion once before, in their second year at Hogwarts, and twice this year. It hadn't gone so well for Hermione the first time, but they were now used to the burning sensation in the pit of their stomachs.

Moments later, Harry looked in the mirror at Ronald Bilius Weasley staring back. Hermione stared at Ginevra Molly Weasley as she ran her fingers through her bright hair. They turned to face each other. Harry brushed a stray hair from Hermione's face and moved closer. They were inches from each other, noses almost touching. Harry could smell Hermione's sweet breath as she moved her lips to his.

The kiss was sensational. Hermione had a much better technique than Ginny, though she had kissed less people. As she opened her lips to let Harry's tongue slide in, her hand slid up under Harry's untucked shirt. She ran her fingers over his stomach, just above his pants. Harry moved his hand up over her warm, supple breasts and fondled them over the fabric. Removing her hand from his shirt, Hermione began to unbutton her own. Harry gasped as he saw the now larger breasts overflow from the undersized bra. Hermione dropped her shirt to the floor and began to unbutton Harry's. Harry reached around to undo the clasp that was keeping those magnificent breasts from Harry's complete attention.

They were both now shirtless. Harry moved his lips along Hermione's jawbone and down her neck. Reaching her breasts, he took the hard nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned as he began to suck and nibble, creating a feeling of intense pleasure that Hermione had never felt before. Harry moved to her other nipple, continuing to play with the first with his long fingers. He pinched and gnawed, causing her to moan and clench his hair with her hands.

Harry moved back up her chest, past her collarbones to her neck and sucked hard. Hermione whimpered with pain and pleasure as he burst the blood vessels under her skin, creating a bruise. She gently cradled his face and kissed him passionately once again. As she explored his mouth with her tongue, she moved so that she was straddling him, one leg each side of his own. Slowly, she began to rock back and forth, feeling the lump in his pants straining to get out. He continued to fondle her breasts as she moved to kiss his neck. His freckly skin was warm, and she nipped at his skin, leaving reddish marks where her teeth grazed his skin.

Her skirt was now around her waist, and she was able to move so that his erection was hitting her in exactly the right spot. Grinding back and forth, with only a few layers of cotton between them, she began to moan in pleasure. Harry moved his hand from her knee, up the inside of her thigh, trying in vain to get past her panties. She wanted him so badly, and he needed to feel her pink wetness on his fingers.

Lifting her up, Harry moved Hermione so that she was lying on her back facing him. He lowered himself beside her and again ran his fingers up her tight thighs. Finding the entrance to her panties, he slid his fingers in, past the bush of red hair, into her moist cleft. She gasped as he ran a finger inside her, and again as he included another. He took her nipple in his mouth and moved his fingers in and out of her vagina, feeling the walls grow tighter and wetter as time went on. Her fingers ran through his hair and she began to breathe heavily, making breathy noises of pleasure as he grew faster and faster. He felt her grow wetter and wetter and he could feel himself growing more and more turned on. Suddenly, he felt her walls contract and then expand as she cried out at her climax.

He removed his fingers, now soaking wet, and wiped them on his trousers. Hermione smiled up at him, breathing heavily. She was so beautiful. Her red hair was splayed out about her head like a halo. Harry couldn't take it any longer; he repositioned himself so he was lying between her thighs. Hermione helped him remove his belt and pants, with an urgency that Harry himself was feeling. She gasped when she saw the size of what was in front of her and Harry chuckled.

"It's nothing special," he said. "I've seen bigger."

Hermione looked up at him incredulously. Harry grinned and placed his lips on hers, devouring her tongue. She ran her hand down his stomach and grabbed hold of his throbbing erection. Moving her hands smoothly along the shaft, Harry's breathing quickened. Carefully, she guided him into her, and exhaled as he entered her body. Hips moving together, Harry pushed deeper and deeper, grunting with the effort that he was putting in. Hermione's pelvis moved up to meet his, and she grabbed at the skin of his back, scraping with her nails. Harry gasped with ecstasy as he bled, moving faster and harder within her. Hermione became more vocal, crying out with the pleasure that he was giving her.

She soon reached her climax, but Harry wasn't finished yet. Rolling over, Harry positioned himself so that Hermione was straddling him. In this position, she was able to control his thrusts, making the experience all the more pleasurable for her. Running her hands through her hair, Hermione looked amazingly beautiful to Harry, her breasts bouncing as they rocked their pelvises against each other. Hermione looked down at Harry and moaned with pleasure at seeing his freckly face grinning up at her.

Hermione's momentum was building again. She could feel that Harry's was too. Moving faster, she tried to time their climaxes just right. They both cried out in pleasure as they shuddered with the force of their unified orgasm. Slumping forward, Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest, rising and falling with it. He was still inside her, and it felt nice to be close to someone. She could feel his heart beat, growing slower as they both drifted off together to the realm of sleep.

Harry was woken up by Hermione the next morning. She smiled at him as she stretched in the bed next to him.

"That was pretty fun, Ron." She smirked. "I looked. I'm sure that you've seen bigger, but not on you." He poked his tongue out at her and she shoved him.

"Well, Ginny," he said. "As fun as that was, I don't think we should do it again."

Hermione sighed. "I know," she replied. "I agree. It's best if we just leave it at that. We were both feeling lonely, that's all. And best that we don't speak of it again, either." She looked over at him warningly. "I mean it. Not a word to anyone!"

"Yes, Hermione," he sighed. "Now could you please put some clothes on? You're distracting me."

As she got up to find her clothes, Harry sighed. Yes, it had been an amazing night, one that he would never forget, for as long as he lived.


End file.
